Many women suffer from menorrhagia, hypermenorrhea, dysmenorrhea, menstrual migraines and combinations thereof.
Menorrhagia is defined as excessive menstrual bleeding in the absence of organic pathology. Hypermenorrhea is defined as excessive duration of menstruation in the absence of organic pathology. Menorrhagia and hypermenorrhea have no known etiology. It has, however, been postulated that menorrhagia and hypermenorrhea are the result of an inappropriate exposure of the endometrium to hormones.
Menorrhagia is an exceedingly common problem, typically comprising approximately one in five outpatient referrals to gynecological departments. Women suffering severe menorrhagia are at risk for chronic anemia. Hypermenorrhea is also an exceedingly common problem.
Dysmenorrhea is a term used to describe painful menstruation. The pain may range from minor cramping to intense pain accompanied by diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, with sensations of pelvic heaviness and breast fullness.
Menstrual migraines is a term used to describe migraines which accompany menstruation.
Mankind has sought ways to treat menorrhagia, hypermenorrhea, dysmenorrhea and menstrual migraines, including efforts ranging from the consumption of specific foods to drug therapy such as treatment with oral contraceptives or progestin. While certain of these techniques have demonstrated limited success in decreasing the severity of menorrhagia, hypermenorrhea, dysmenorrhea and/or menstrual migraines, the search continues for drug-free alternatives.
I have discovered that menorrhagia, hypermenorrhea, dysmenorrhea and menstrual migraines can be treated by administering a therapeutic amount of an antibacterial milk product.